harryflynnfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rabid Dog
'''The Rabid Dog '''is the first episode of season 2 of the Adventures of Harry Flynn, and the twelfth episode overall. A desperate woman asks Harry to find her missing husband, but he finds much more than she had hoped. Synopsis After his three months of recovery time, Harry is finally able to take a case again. He receives a phone call from a woman distraught over a problem with her husband, but she isn't willing to talk about it on the phone. Harry agrees to meet her at a coffee shop called the Titled Saucer. Before he manages to leave, he receives a call from Travis Spinelli warning of a stabbing of a young woman near his office. Harry then makes his way down to the Saucer, meets up with Ellen Campbell, and she explains that her husband Matthew has been gone for four days. Matthew is a landlord who has property outside of town, but she hasn't been able to get in contact with him on the phone there. Harry gets the information he needs about the man and takes the two hour long drive to the address of the apartment building. When Harry arrives, he learns that the apartments had been torn down years ago. Not wanting to hit the road again right away, he stops into a local bar for a drink. He speaks with an aggressive country-boy and his girlfriend who don't recognize the name Matthew Campbell, but recognize the picture of the man as Andy Coleman. They identify him as a record producer who picks up girls from town and takes them off to the city to put out records. Harry asks for descriptions of the most recent women chosen for the record-label and calls Spinelli. One of the descriptions matches the girl who was killed recently and Harry speeds back to the city with fear of what he might find. Harry gets back to the city, breaks into Ellen Campbell's house and finds her. She's been hit on the head and seems to not be doing well. Harry calls her an ambulence and for an officer to meet him at the alley where the woman was found. Officer Richard Murphy, a new face at the police department. He explains how they found her and Harry points out that there wasn't enough blood on the scene to show that she was killed there. Murphy explains that they found a pipe marked for municipal use that was likely used to knock the girl unconscious. Harry asks Murphy to look to the records to find if there is a privately owned warehouse that has construction supplies under either of Coleman's names. Harry gets to the morgue quickly to check up on the girl's body. This means an empty wallet for Harry and a big tip for Thaddeus. The girl's pants show sign of wear and have a slight scent of salt-water, so Harry calls Murphy to ask if there are any applicable warehouses near the docks. Harry sped to the warehouse, breaks in quietly, and goes to try to find the other girl. He finds her, unties her, and is about to lead her out when footsteps from the hallway and the terrifying voice of Matthew Campbell can be heard. Campbell fires a pistol at Harry and a gunfight begins. Harry runs out of bullets and is held at gunpoint, until Campbell makes the mistake of coming just a bit too close. Harry pistol-whips him to the ground and wrestles with the possibility of simply killing Campbell then and there, but he instead brings him in. Months later, Harry meets with Ellen Campbell at the trial of her husband who is about to be tried for multiple murder. Harry goes to Glenn's and watches Murdock talking about his plans to put down the serial killer. Main Cast Recurring Cast Other Cast Commercial: Trivia Episodes of the Adventures of Harry Flynn Category:Episodes